


Quest: to Pick the Nottingham Rose

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Imaginary blowjob, M/M, POV First Person, S3 E5 (The Sheriff of Nottingham) Missing Scene, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Relationships: Philip Mark/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 4





	Quest: to Pick the Nottingham Rose

Гай прибыл ко мне в спальню, как на боевую операцию: серьезен, сосредоточен и исполнен решимости достойно выполнить поставленную задачу. Для начала неплохо. Я решил поддержать настрой и резко скомандовал:

— Раздевайся. Ну, что ломаешься, как девица? Только не говори мне, что мой предшественник тебя не драл, все равно не поверю.

Подчинение приказу у истинного воина является действием бессознательным. Гай рывком стянул с себя тунику вместе с нижней рубахой и замер. Я тоже избавился от одежды:

— Ну иди же ко мне, Га-а-ай!

Но нет, видимо, он намеревался так и торчать посреди покоев римской колонной. Пожалуй, его надо расшевелить, а потом уж укладывать в постель. Я подошел и медленно провел ладонями по его плечам, лопаткам, легко поцеловал шею.

Как реагировало его тело на ласку, отзываясь каждым дюймом! А ведь по виду не скажешь. Я положил ладони ему на ягодицы, сжал упругие половинки, потом слегка раздвинул их, поглаживая кончиками мизинцев нежнейшую кожу.

Его сердце бухало так, что казалось, звук раскатывается по всему донжону. Я слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Дьявол! На нем ужас мешался с… превозмоганием. Вот ведь… Ни дать ни взять святой великомученик-страстотерпец, совершающий подвиг свой во славу Божию.

Внезапно меня осенило:

— Тебя что, действительно, никто ни разу?.. Поверить не могу! Такая классная задница и девственна?! Какой роскошный подарок! Святой апостол Филипп, мой небесный покровитель, очень благосклонен ко мне в последнее время. Я непременно поставлю ему свечу за столь щедрый дар.

Я пригнул его голову — какой он, все-таки, высокий! — и прошептал:

— Не волнуйся, я буду осторожен, тем более, ты все же не невинная дева, а даже им можно провести дефлорацию почти безболезненно, ты же наверняка это сам умеешь.

Гай вздрогнул, и это заставило меня вновь внимательно вглядеться в полыхающее краской лицо.

— Что, и это нет?! То есть ты вообще никогда и никак?

Сцепленные зубы и задранный подбородок только убедили меня в верности моей догадки. Что ж, значит, я буду более нежным, чем пылким, опыта и терпения у меня хватит. Продолжая медленно гладить его ягодицы, я прижался теснее, коснулся губами соска, приласкал его языком, пососал.

— Не дергайся, хватит уже! Тебе же хорошо.

— Это только тело. Ему может нравиться то, что не приемлют душа и разум, милорд.

Бог ты мой. Я отстранился.

— Убирайся. Одеться не забудь.

Гай натянул рубаху, схватил тунику и промаршировал к выходу. У двери он обернулся:

— Прошу прощения, милорд.

Ко мне вдруг вернулось хорошее настроение.

— Получше попроси.

Воображение тут же нарисовало, как он опускается на колени, целует мой член, берет его в рот, неглубоко, только головку, чувственные губы охватывают ее, а язык скользит по ложбинке. О да, Гай, да, за это ты получишь все, что пожелаешь!

...Выражение мучительного недоумения на его лице меня отрезвило. Господи, ну что с ним делать, а? Я вздохнул.

— Идите к себе, Гизборн. Я пошутил.

Дверь за ним закрылась, я прислонился к ней лбом. Да, пожалуй, с цветом ноттингемширского рыцарства будет непросто. Ну, так даже увлекательнее. Принуждать я его не собираюсь. Значит, завтра же надо начать обряд ухаживания по всем правилам куртуазии. И да поможет мне святой апостол Филипп.


End file.
